


A Case Of Overcompensation

by eddieklives



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Attorneys at Law AU, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak's first gay boner, First Kiss, Infidelity, M/M, Making Out, richie deserves better sorry eds, these men do not get along but they sure are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieklives/pseuds/eddieklives
Summary: Eddie follows Richie to a bar following their court hearing. Mistakes are made.[Side prose for social media AU Attorneys At Law on Twitter]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	A Case Of Overcompensation

Eddie, cool, calm and collected Eddie, wasn’t fucking cool, calm and collected at all. Would he admit that he went to that bar for the sole purpose of confronting Richie if asked about it? Absolutely not. Didn’t make it less of a fact. A fact that Richie was also painfully aware of. If Eddie wasn’t pocket sized , Richie would, maybe, take him seriously, but the only thing intimidating about Eddie was the price of his suits and the fact that he paid for them.

Eddie arrived at the bar as Richie was saying goodbye to the bartender, as if Richie needed another reason to go home early. Hearing Eddie spiral wasn’t any more appealing than watching it happen over text. Well, maybe a little…

Richie stepped outside and the cold breeze nearly knocked him over. There was nothing like the NYC night air to sober you up. As he stepped off the sidewalk, he could hear the footsteps behind him, inching closer and closer. Richie froze still in the middle of the road, cars honking as they went by. He turned around and Eddie stood 10 feet from him, if that, cheeks flushed, either from the cold air or the alcohol, Richie wasn't sure.

"God, Eddie. What?" 

“Did you- Did you leave because I-”

Richie interrupted him. “I was already leaving, I was saying goodbye when you walked in.”

Eddie looked around, seemingly unbothered by the cars, swerving past them. Both men refused to budge. Oh, to be an entitled white man in New York!

"You didn't answer my questions."

"What questions?"

"That I texted you." Eddie inhaled. “That you avoided.”

"I thought we decided we were taking the non-friendship approach."

"You have to talk to me about the case?" 

"None of what you said to me was about the case though, Eddie."

Eddie shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. Richie wished he could crack Eddie’s head open with a rock so he could learn what the fuck was wrong with the wiring in his brain.

"What did you mean?" Eddie referred to Richie's comment about his attempts at 'overcompensation'.

Richie sighed and scratched his forehead. "Christ, Eds. It was a joke."

"I don't think it was." 

"Fine, then it wasn't." Richie took a deep breath. "What were those jabs you took at me in your opening statement?"

"What, did you expect me to go easy on you?" He laughed softly and shrugged.

Richie laughed in response, shaking his head. Eddie stared at his jaw and the way it clenched when Richie pursed his lips and swallowed dry. He stared for a beat too long, only becoming aware of it when Richie looked back at him. Silence in NYC doesn't exist, but right then, in that moment, they both felt like the whole town paused. Eddie's fists opened and closed several times.

Richie was watching him attentively when, from the corner of his eye, he could see a car approach. Then a horn blared and Richie took two large steps forward and grabbed Eddie by his suit jacket, dragging him to the sidewalk. When he let go of him, Eddie fell back against a random car with a loud thud. 

"You said I'm hard for you to ignore. What did  _ that _ mean?" Eddie said, almost in a whisper. The sudden change in topic and tone nearly gave Richie whiplash.

Richie held him up and tilted his head back. He took his iPhone, turned on the flashlight and turned it towards Eddie's eyes. 

“Ow, what the fuck?” 

“Did you drink?”

“No! Turn that off!” He swatted Richie’s hand away.

Richie snorted. "Just checking."

“You’re so annoying. That hurt my eyes.”

“What do you want?"

Eddie rubbed his eyes and looked up at Richie, who was still clutching him, standing a little too close and holding Eddie’s chin with two fingers. Eddie blinked a few times and eventually Richie let go of him. Eddie didn’t wanna think about the volcano in his stomach.

"You."

Richie blinked "Sorry?" 

"I mean I want to talk to you." Eddie swallowed.

"About?" 

Eddie looked around like he was afraid he was being watched. "About why you've been ignoring me."

"This again?"

"Yes!" Eddie shouted. 

Richie cupped his hand over Eddie's mouth, then let go. "Because, Eddie, I've met guys like you before."

Eddie smirked. "There are no guys like me." 

Richie laughed and pulled Eddie away from the car he had been leaning against. He began walking up the street, towards his own car, Eddie following. "You can't make up your mind on whether or not you need people and whether or not you want them around, but you expect them to always be there and ready for you. You burn hot one second, and you're frozen over, the next. People have limits, Eddie. I set mine a long time ago."

"Limits?"

"Yeah, what I will and won't take." Richie clicked his car open. "See, your problem is that you're used to people wanting to be around you so badly, that they put up with your bullshit. Big hot-shot lawyer like you, huh, Eds?"

"You think you know me, Tozier?" The smile in Eddie’s lips was daring. Much too daring for Richie to want to deal with it at one in the morning. 

Richie smiled, kicked a pebble and opened the door. "Goodnight, Eddie." He got in his car. 

"Oh, this conversation is not over until I’m done with you." Eddie opened the passenger side door and stepped in, sitting next to Richie.

Richie exhaled through his nose and squinted. Then, he looked to his side at Eddie. "Your stalker-like tendencies, although entertaining, are very time consuming." 

"You think you know me? What, because I slept on your couch a couple of times? You think that's enough for you to form an opinion?"

"Oh, baby, I formed an opinion  _ way _ before you were sleeping on my couch." He winked obnoxiously.

Eddie stopped, blinking a few times. He shook his head a little too fast. "Where does your moral superiority come from?"

"The fact that you confuse basic human decency and respect with moral superiority says everything anyone needs to know about you."

"See, this is why we can't be friends." Eddie declared.

"Yeah?" Richie smiled and leaned in, blinking slowly. "Then why are you here?" He flicked Eddie's chin.

A beat of silence. A car horn blaring past them. A lapse in judgement. Eddie kissing him.

Richie's hand travelled instinctively up Eddie's back and wrapped around the back of his neck. In turn, Eddie’s hands hovered over Richie’s body, unsure of where to go, of where they  _ could  _ go. Eddie wasn't the best kisser Richie had seen, but what he lacked in technique, he was certainly making up for in enthusiasm, licking over Richie’s lips and forcing his tongue into Richie’s mouth.

Eddie knew from the second he grabbed Richie's face that he was making a mistake, still he couldn't stop kissing him. He wasn't even attracted to him, was he? He wasn't, he definitely wasn't. That being said, his decision to move to straddle Richie's lap in the driver's seat came as a surprise.

Richie's tongue was eager and warm against Eddie's own, and at last Eddie discovered exactly what to do with his hands when he shoved his fingers in Richie's hair. Eddie hadn't kissed anyone like this in years, not since college anyway. Richie was warm, soft,  _ big _ , and his hands were touching Eddie in pleasure points he somehow had forgotten he had.

That's when Eddie began grinding down on him, because despite how wrong he knew this was, it felt better than anything he had felt in years… God, it felt better than anything he had  _ ever _ felt. Richie moaned hungrily against Eddie's mouth, wrapping his arms around Eddie's middle and grinding up against him, hips bucked and cock hard in his pants. Eddie felt it; he felt his own hardness too. He wanted Richie to touch him in anyway he wanted, and Richie seemed to know what he was doing.

Richie’s hands travelled down Eddie’s back and began pulling his shirt, untucking it from his slacks. His hands slipped under the fabric of his shirt, teasing two fingers inside the hem of Eddie’s pants. Eddie became a puddle. He stopped kissing him, leaned his head back and grinded down with increased pressure, moaning Richie’s name. Richie licked up his neck, over his Adam's apple and under his chin, as Eddie pulled on his hair.

"Eddie, Ed- Eddie." Richie whispered, his breathing catching in his throat.

“Shut up.” He met Richie’s lips again.

Eddie inched his chest as close to Richie's as he possibly could from that position, deepening the kiss. He didn't know what he wanted out of this, or what he expected, but he was as worked up and as hard as he'd ever been. He didn't think of the fact that he wasn't gay, that this was Richie and that Richie was, well...a man.

Richie ran his hands up Eddie’s back feeling the warmness of his skin. This was the closest Richie had gotten to sex in a while and it felt good. Eddie was eager, kissing him deep and sloppy and turning Richie’s insides into lava. He wanted to touch more of him, to get his mouth on him. Eddie rotated his hips and Richie dug his nails into his back, making Eddie laugh a little against his lips. Oh, Richie was so fucked. He was utterly, purely fucked. 

Once he regained control of the few brain cells that didn’t clock out as soon as Eddie started kissing him, Richie knew he was going to cum in his pants if they didn’t stop. Richie also knew Eddie was married. And straight. Well...married, for sure. The straight part is now very much up for debate. Richie let out a strangled moan when Eddie rolled his hips on top of him again and grunted into his mouth. He placed an open palm on Eddie's chest.

"Stop, stop. Eds."

They pulled away, foreheads pressed together and chests rising and falling rhythmically. “We gotta stop, or- I-” Richie heaved.

Eddie leaned back and stared down at him. "I-"

Richie hit the headrest. Eddie looked beautiful on top of him. His cheeks were red from the heat, and maybe he was blushing a little. His lips were swollen and darkened, still wet with Richie’s spit. Richie wanted more, he wanted to say fuck it and go back to their previous state, now that he realized Eddie kissed him like this, looked at him like this. 

“Eddie, you’re so-”

A knock on the window startled them both. Eddie practically flew off of Richie's lap and sat back on the passenger seat. Richie rolled down the window and was silently handed a parking ticket.

A few minutes went by, with both sitting next to each other in silence. Richie reached over to the dashboard and Eddie was sitting wide-eyed, almost frozen. 

"Are- are you okay?" Richie frowned.

"I gotta go." Eddie opened the door and slammed it shut again, disappearing up the street.

He was gone before Richie could apologise; and Richie felt like he had to. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this AU on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/attorneysAU)


End file.
